High School BXB
by laliceeuuu
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] "Baiklah ayoo lawan aku, Little Baekkie " / "Aishh tentu saja aku menyukai manusia! Dan Wuxian, Ace bukan kambing, tapi alpaca!" / Kris si Maniak, Suho ketos pejuang cinta, Chanyeol yang idiot, Chen si Romantic Troll Boy, Kai yang 'ceria', dan terakhir Sehun si tukang modus. [Summary: Change] [EXO OFFICIAL PAIR/YAOI/AU]
1. Perkenalan

**High School BXB**

**by** **liceeeu**

**Rate** **T**

**Cast :**

-**EXO's** **Member**

**-SM's Artist**

** -All Artist **

**Summary : Mereka pikir, jika mereka bersekolah di sini maka mereka akan menjadi **_**namja**_** yang **_**manly**_**. Tapi? Ah, yasudah lah~**

**Disclaimer : cast isn't mine. But the story is mine, and Kkamjong to. /oops!**

.

.

.

_Seoul International High School_ (_for boys_)

"Ini kah sekolah baruku? Huft, akan kah membosankan?" Keluh seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat, Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun.

"Tapi disini tidak ada _noona-noona _ ataupun _yeohoobae _yang akan _fangirling _terhadap ku lagi. Hehehe~" Ucap si lelaki itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan-jalan mengintari sekolah barunya.

Saat sedang menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai 3—kelas anak XII, ia melihat seorang _namja_ —yang mungkin seniornya, kenapa mungkin? Karena _namja_ itu sangaaaat _baby face! _Dia juga cantik! (menurut Sehun) dan, oh oh! Lihat matanya yang— baik, sudah cukup untuk _fanboying-_nya Sehun, _back to da story. _Dia sedang membawa beberapa buku ensiklopedia yang super tebal. Merasa ingin membantu—atau lebih tepatnya modus, Sehun menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Annyeong_ _sunbae_-_nim_! Boleh saya bantu?" ucap Sehun seramah-ramah nya pada _namja _itu. _Namja_ itu segera menoleh kearah Sehun. Dan entah memang benar atau hanya Sehun yang kePD-an, ia melihat rona _pink _pada wajah _sunbae_nya.

"_A_-_annyeong_, y-ya. Kau boleh membantuku." Jawab si lelaki cantik tadi, dan sepertinya ia.. gugup?

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Sehun lalu tersenyum _cool _dan menggambil hampir ¾ dari semua buku-buku yang dibawa _sunbae_nya.

"A-apa itu merepotkan? Oh ya, perkenalkan na-namaku Xi Luhan. Aku dari kelas XII-2." Ucap lelaki cantik itu. Oh ya, Luhan.

'_Luhan. Ya Tuhan, itu nama yang manis! Yehet! Ohorat!' _batin Sehun memulai aksi 'mari-menjadi-_fanboy_-Luhan'_-_nya.

"Ahh ini tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Jawab Sehun sembari menampilkan senyum khas miliknya, "Namaku Oh Sehoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, _ ."_

"_Nado, _Sehun_-ah.."_

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bermata panda sedang kebingungan mencari letak kelasnya. Kelas X-1.

'_Omonaaa~ Bagaimana ini? Tao tidak bisa menemukan kelasnyaaa!' _batin-nya miris. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena sudah setengah jam ia mencari kelasnya tetapi nihil. Ditambah lagi beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"_Annyeong_?" sapa sesosok manusia jangkung berambut pirang. Tao—si mata panda, langsung melihat kearah sumber suara.

"_Annyeong.." _ balas Tao sambil menatap sendu sang lawan bicara, berharap ia ditanya 'kenapa-tidak-masuk-kelas?'

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kris. Atau apapun terserah. Aku murid kelas XII disini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas..? err-" binggo! Ia ditanya begitu oleh —Kris.

"Tao. Huang Zitao. Tao murid kelas X~ Se-sebenarnya begini _ge… _Tao tidak tau dimana letak kelas Tao. Jadi…" Tao mulai menunduk. Kris melihat rona merah samar dari lelaki panda tersebut.

"Ah, pantas saja kau tidak menemukan kelasmu karena ini lantai 3, Tao. Lantai 3 hanya ada kelas untuk kelas XII. Hahaha" ucap Kris sembari sedikit tertawa.

Tao mencurutkan bibir kucingnya, "Yaa! Kris_-ge _jangan menertawakan ku~ Tao kan gak tauuu!" rengek Tao manja. Ya Tuhan manis nya~

"hahaha, _Mianhae, _Tao-ah. Sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, akan ku antar kau ke kelas mu, _nde_?" Ucap Kris menawarkan ide cemerlangnya bagi Tao dan Dirinya.

"_Arraseyo! Kajja Gege!"_ balas Tao semangat. Kris hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memengang tangan Tao.

'_hehehe~ Panda yang manissss~ Aku menyukaimu! kau akan segera menjadi milik gege, Zitao sayang!' _BatinKris seenakjidat_._ Dan ternyata, seorang Kris Wu sedang ber-modus ria kepada _namja _incarannya, Tao Huang.

.

.

.

"YA! CHANYEOL IDIOTTT! KAU MERUSAK _HANDPHONE_ KU _PABBO_!_ ANIYAAA_!"

"BAEKKIE! LIHAT BURUNGNYA JATUH LAGI 'KAN? ARGG! DASAR BURUNG SIALAAAAN!"

"IDIOT! KALAU KAU HANYA MAU MAIN PERMAINAN ITU, JANGAN BERMAIN DI _HANDPHONE-_KUU!"

"AKU SUDAH BERMAIN LAGIII~ LIHAT INI PIPA YANG KE 5! AKU SUDAH JAUH! YIHAAA"

"CHANYEOL KAU MENEKAN NYA TERLALU KERASSS! ARRGG! KAU SEHARUSNYA LIHAT KUKU JARIMU SANGAT TAJAM _PABBO!"_

"BAEKKIE LIHAT! AKU MENDAPAT SKOR 11! AKU DAPAT MENDALI EMAS! OH _MY_! _I'M DA BEST_! WOOHOOO!"

"SEPUPUKU YANG MASIH TK SAJA BISA MENDAPAT SKOR 15, _PABBO_! KAU KALAH DARI NYAAA!"

"_ARRASEYO_! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN SEPUPUMU, BAEKHYUN! LIHAT SAJA! HEEYYAA!"

"OH _ANDWAE_ CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOOOOOLL!"

Dan itu lah teriakkan dari diva kelas XI-2, Byun Baekhyun. Lalu ditambah umpatan-umpatan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut seorang_ giant _kelas XI-2, Park Chanyeol. Suara cempreng khas Baekhyun dan suara _ bass_ khas Chanyeol menggema dikelas mereka. Hanya karna Chanyeol yang ingin memainkan permainan 'burung-bermulut-besar-dan-pipa-hijau' —kalian tau apa, di _handphone _Baekhyun. Myungsoo dan Hyungseok—sang Ketua Murid dan Wakil Ketua Murid, sudah angkat tangan. Karena, jika yang ribut itu ChanBaek, walaupun _security_ yang meminta mereka diam pasti akan diabaikan. Kecuali…

"PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! JIKA KALIAN MASIH SALING BERTERIAK AKAN KU SURUH KALIAN MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH!" teriak _Miss_ Jessica.

Ya, kecuali sang Wali Kelas—_Miss_ Jessica. Mereka akan tunduk kepadanya.

"_Arraseyo, Miss_ Jessica.." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap soal fisikanya dengan tatapan horror.

"Sial. Karena tadi aku melamun memikirkan lapar aku jadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan _saem_. Azzz-" keluh Yixing dengan suara parau.

_Kringg~ Kringg~_

"Ah, _Yeoboseyo?_ Ohh, baik tunggu aku kesana.Sebentar. Anak-anak, _Saem_ keluar dulu _nde_. Ada keperluan mendadak. Tetap kerjakan soal dengan tenang, _arra_?" Ucap Choi _seonsaengnim _sambil mengangkat _handphone_nya.

"_Arraseyo, saem." _Jawab murid-murid dalam kelas kompak. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari muridnya, Choi _seonsaengnim _keluar kelas. Hening beberapa saat sampai..

"No. 3 apaa?"

"A, D, B, A, C! itu no. 12-16!"

"Ini gimana caranya bisa 62? Huaa~"

"Xing?" dan ada seseorang memanggil Yixing. Yixing yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah, Junmyeo_ hyung, Wae geurae?" _sapa Yixing sesopan mungkin.

"Eum… Apa kau kesulitan mengerjakan soal itu?" Tanya Junmyeon—orang yang memanggil Yixing tadi, hati-hati. "Maaf jika aku sal-"

"Yaa! Kau benar _hyung! _A-aku kesulitan mengrjakannya.." Sela Yixing malu-malu (dan yang pasti, tapi mau.)

"Mau Ku ajarkan, Yixing?" tawar Junmyeon sembari mengeluarkan jurus _smiling-angel-_nya.

'_Omo tampan sekali Junm_-_eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Xing?' _batin Yixing salah tingkah.

"_Nde_, tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Yixing berusaha untuk terlihat tenang sembari mengeluarkan jurus juga, jurus _cute-smile- with-dimple-_nya.

Junmyeon lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya—yang bertempat tepat di samping kanan Yixing, untuk menghampiri bangku Yixing.

'_Arra, Junmyeon. Ini saatnya untuk mendekati namja ber-dimple itu. Hwaiting!' _batin Junmyeon dalam hati. _Omo_, ternyata sang Ketua OSIS _Seoul International High School _juga bisa modus. Kekeke~

.

.

.

"Minnie _hyung~~"_ teriak sesosok lelaki berwajah persegi kepada lelaki berwajah bulat. Omo-_-

"J-Jongdae? Ada a-apa?" jawab Minseok—lelaki berwajah bulat.

Ini dia, si _Romantic Troll Boy_ a.k.a Kim Jongdae—lelaki berwajah persegi. Jongdae sudah terkenal dengan suara yang super merdunya. Dan dia juga sudah terkenal selalu mengejar lalu meng-gombal-i Minseok, berakhir dengan pipi _chubby _nya Minseok bertebaran rona merah.

"Eumm, tidak. Hanya rindu pada 'calon'-ku saja." Ucap Jongdae tenang. Minseok tau, 'calon' itu pasti dia, Minseok. Dan yang di maksud adalah calo pacar.

Sebenarnya, Minseok selalu berpikir:

'_Jika kau menyukaiku dari kelas X, kenapa kau tak menyatakannya sekarang, Idiotttt?'_

Jujur, Minseok hanya takut kalau Jongdae hanya bercanda, atau hanya mempermainkan nya saja. _Hell yeah_, Minseok memang menyukai Jongdae. Siapa yang tidak menjadi suka pada orang yang selalu datang tiba-tiba, dan dia juga menyenangkan kita. asdfghjkl—Minseok bisa gila.

"Pergi dari kelasku Jongdae bodohhh! Idiottt!" Usir Minseok—Mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Aish, tega sekali kau mengusirku _nae yeoppo _Minnie~" Goda Jongdae (lagi).

"Tidakk Jongdae pergii~ hush hush~"

"_Aigoo_~ manis sekali Minnie-ku! Aku jadi ingin memakannya~" Goda Jongdae (lagi-lagi)

"M-makan? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini buk-"

_**CHU!**_

"CIIIIEEEEEEEEEE JONGMIN COUPLE!"

"WOW WOW KIM JONG DAEEEEEEEEE!"

"AHAHAHA! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!"

Minseok membulatkan mata, tak percaya apa yg telah dilakukan oleh pujaan hatinya—tidak, si Kim _Idiot _Jongdae itu. Jongdae telah merebut keperjakaan bibirnya. _Oh hell _Jongdae.

"J-jong… DAEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

_TRIIINGGGG!_

_ TRIIINGGGG!_

Bel tanda istiahat sudah berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan mengeluarkan 2 kotak bekal.

"Kyungsoo mau ke kantin besama ku sekarang?" Tawar Taemin, teman sekelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah ayo, tapi kita ke kantin bersa-"

_BRAAAK!_

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, si _kkamjong _atau Kim Jong In menbuka—atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu Kelas Kyugsoo.

"HAI KYUNGSOO HYUNG! AYO KE KANTIN! WAHH KAU MEMBAWAKAN KU BEKAL LAGI? ASIKKK SEPERTI DI _JHS _SAJA HEHE! _GOMAWOYOO! _AH,_ KAJJA _HYUNG!" Teriak makhluk berkulit _tan _tersebut—Jongin dengan riang. Kyungsoo lalu memasang ekspresi wajah seperti O.O

"-ma Jongin…. Um, hehe. Tak apa kan Taemin-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Um, a-aku ingat ada janji makan siang bersama dengan Minho _sunbae. _Tak apa kan Kyung?" ucap Taemin hati-hati.

"ahh, Gwenchanayo.." balas Kyungsoo lembut.

Setelah itu Taemin tersenyum, dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Heh kenapa dia, Hyung?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba

"Ya dia ada janji dengan _sunbae_nya, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir dia takut padaku. Heheh"

"Kupikir juga begitu, kau seperti orang idiot sih. Datang lalu berteriak." Ujar Kyungsoo sebal.

"Wahh kita 1 pikiran! Jangan-jangan…."

"APA?!"

"umm.. Jangan-jangan kita 1 pikiran…."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menarik Jongin keluar kelas.

**TBC!**

Selsai juga hwhwh -3- RnR baby! w saran dan kritik dan support/? Dibutuhkan disini '3'!


	2. Nona Byun! My Peach!

**High School BXB**

**by** **laliceeuuu**

**Rate** **T**

**Cast :**

-**EXO's** **Member**

**-SM's Artist**

**-All Artist **

**Summary : Mereka pikir, jika mereka bersekolah di sini maka mereka akan menjadi **_**namja**_** yang **_**manly**_**. Tapi? Ah, yasudah lah~**

**Disclaimer : cast isn't mine. But the story is mine, and Dio to. /oops!**

**Warn : **_**Yaoi**_**, AU, Jika ada perubahan marga / apapun itu demi keselamatan cerita. Mianhae klau ada typo ne /bow/**

**a/n : ini buat BaekYeon, eh salah, BaekYeol Shipper yeahh!**

**Dan spesial buat selamatan buat BaekYeon:'D dan yang kangen Kris juga!/gajelas/.**

**90-91 Lines : Kelas XII**

** 92 Lines : Kelas XI**

** 93-94 Lines : Kelas X**

.

.

.

* * *

_ Seoul International High School (for boys)_

"Baekkie~" panggil Chanyeol yang duduk dngan posisi melipat tangannya di atas meja sambil melihat Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"Kenapa kau masuk klub _Hapkido_? Apa karena kau mau mengikuti tetanggamu yang berpipi besar itu? Atau ka—"

"Hey dia juga _sunbae_mu idiot, nama nya Kim Minseok. e-eh? Apa? Pipi besar?! Itu nama nya _chubby!_ Lagian dia mengikuti _Taekwondo_ bukan _Hapkido_."

"Tapi kan aku tidak salah bilang dia berpipi besar, kau setuju denganku kan? ByunBaek?"

"_N-ne_, eh _aniya_. Ahh sudahlah lupakan."

_._

_Di lain tempat Minseok sedang baca, Minseok…_

"Huattcchhiii!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" Tanya Jongdae—sok—khawatir.

.

"Baik lah aku lupa~" ucap _namja_ tiang itu.

"Oh iya, kau tadi bertanya apa, Yeol?" mulai Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tadi bertanya, ke—"

"Oh! Aku ingat!" ucap Baekhyun antusias. '_padahal aku baru bilang, ke_. -_- ' batin Chanyeol keki. "Karena, jika aku mempunyai _yeojachingu_, aku akan bisa melindungi nya!"

Hmm, Chanyeol agak kecewa dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. "Um, kau mau melindungi _yeojachingu_-mu menggunakan tubuh kerempeng ini?"

"Hey! Walau aku kecil jangan remehkan kekuatan ku, _giant_!"

"Kalau begitu aku tantang kau adu panco denganku, Baekkie!" Seru Chanyeol semangat.

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Terima Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ayoo lawan aku, _Little_ Baekkie~"

"Err, jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh. Itu _ambigu_."

"Hahaha! Kau saja yang memang mesum Baek!"

"_MWO_?! Aishh baiklah cepaat!"

"Jangan menyesal _ne_ Baekkie~"

"_Hana_, _Dul_, _Set_!" Teriak mereka bersama.

_**KREEEKKK~!**_

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Y-yak! Kau tidak apaa?"

.

.

.

* * *

Berakhir dengan ChanBaek yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran kedua karena sibuk dengan tangannya Chanyeol—tentu di UKS.

"A-aduh! Baek, demi 16 kantong _bacon_mu, ini sakiiiittttt." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meringis.

"Kau tahu darimana aku punya 16 kantong _bacon_? Dan Suruh siapa tadi menantangku?! Kukira kau benar-benar kuat. Makanya aku kuatkan." Cibir Baekhyun sembari mengoleskan krim pereda rasa sakit. "Huh, badan saja yang besar."

"umm.. Aku sengaja, ti-tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku! Nanti kau lagi yang sakit." Beo Chanyeol membela diri.

"Halahh dasar alibi!"

"Yakk! itu sungguhan, pendek!"

"KAU BILANG AKU PENDEK, HAH?"

"YAA NONA BYUN INI SAKIITTTT! ARRGGHHH!"

"KAU MEMANGGILKU NONA, TUAN _IDIOT_ PARK?"

"ADUUHHH JANGAN DITEKAN LUKANYA!"

"HA! RASAK—"

"BYUN BAEK HYUN DAN PARK CHAN YEOL!" oops! S-suara ini, bukannya suara…..

_'Oh sialan. Ini bencana'_ batin Chanyeol-Baekhyun bersama.

_Miss_ Jessica sudah capek dengan mereka yang selalu ribut dimana-mana, ia menghela nafas. "Haduhhh kalian ini, dari kelas X! ga di kelas, ga di UKS, dimana-mana! _Always arguing about trivial things_. Gimana yaa~ nanti kalau kalian berdua menikah? Pasti rum—"

"APUUAAAHHH?" dan sukses membuat 2 suara yang bertolak belakang—suara cempreng Baekhyun dan suara _bass_ Chanyeol—bergema.

"BERISIK! _MISS_ BELUM SELSAI BICARA!"

"Tapi _miss_~~ mana mungkin aku menikah dengan raksasa ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil _pout_ lucu.

"Aku juga tak mungkin menikah dengan biji satu ini!" teriak Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

_Miss_ Jessica hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berbicara, "_Nothing__is impossible__in this world,_ _Mr_. Byun, _and Mr._ Park. Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian lalu kembali ke kelas. Cho _saem_ tadi mengomel kepadaku karena kalian sudah membolos pada tahun kedua di hari kedua pula." Cicit _Miss_ Jessica panjang lebar.

_'sama saja, kalian tukang omel'_ batin Chanyeol-Baekhyun bersama, lagi?

.

.

.

* * *

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil itu—Baekhyun, sedang makan _sandwich_ tuna. Ia sedang merenung mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajah Baekhyun merona saat membayangkan perkataan _Miss_ Jessica. _'Aku? Menikah? Dengan Chanyeol? I-idiihh! Hell no no no no!' _tambah banyak saja rona_ pink _samar di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Heyyo!"

"GYAAAAH! SIALAN KAU KIM _ASDFGHJKL_ JONGDAEEE!" Teriak Baekhyun terkaget-kaget dengan dasyat nya.

"Kamu mikirin apa, _sih_? Cuma disapa _doang_ sampe jantungan kaya kakek-kakek gitu." Cibir Jongdae—yang ternyata tadi menyapanya, atau Baekhyun bilang memberi uji jantung.

"Bawel! Dasar mulut bebek! Pantes aja kamu suka nya sama bebek." Cibir Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Kemudian Jongdae hanya menggerutu kecil.

"Jongdae.." lirih Baekhyun sambil melihat _sandwich_ tuna nya tidak selera.

"Hm? Adha aphua Bhaekh?" Balas Jongdae sambil mengunyah—dan menyemburkan—_sandwich_ tuna yang tentu ia ambil dari piring Baekhyun.

"Aishh, itu _sandwich_-ku! Dan jangan menyemburkan makanan itu iww~ menjijikkan!" beo Baekhyun merasa risih.

Jongdae lalu menelan _sandwich_-nya sembari nyengir kuda. "Daripada kau yang hanya memisahkan nya, antara roti-selada-tuna-tom—"

"Ya ya ya. Mau dengar ceritaku tidak?" cetus Baekhyun sebelum Jongdae menyelsaikan acara _mari-mengabsen-isi-sandwich-tuna-Baekhyun._

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa?"

"tadi _Miss_ Jessica bilang bahwa aku akan menikahi Chanyeol dan aku bilang tidak mungkin dan kata _Miss_ Jessica _Nothing is impossible_ bla bla bla. Itu membuatku geli." Ucap Baekhyun sambil begidik ngeri.

"pffftt~ HAHAHAHA! Baek kau percaya? Jadi karena ini kau melamun? Kau.. menyukai Chanyeol ya?" Goda Jongdae.

"_M-mwo_? Tentu sa-saja tidak! _Hell no!_ Aku masih normal, tidak seperti mu! Dan aku tidak melamun, Jongdae!" Sembur Baekhyun sewot. Dan, kenapa pipinya panas lagi ya?

"Huahaha! Kau merona! Aigoo aku tidak tahan ingin menikahkan kalian!"

"_MWO_? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin Jong_asdfghjkl_dae!"

"_Nothing is impossible and_ bla bla bla~ sudah ya! Trims _sandwich_-nya! Aku mau pergi ke kelas Minseok _hyung_, semoga beruntung dengan Chanyeollie mu." Goda Jongdae sambil memberi _wink_ nya.

"HIEEYY MENJIJIKKAN KIM JONGDAE! _UGS7313UHEWUWKI';PLW[3EOL!" _Teriak Baekhyun sembari mengatakan kata-kata super absurd.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil tak berdosa. Kalau saja _eomma_ tercinta-nya mengizinkan Baekhyun membawa mobil sendiri, ia pasti tak akan capek harus berjalan dari Sekolahnya ke halte bus yang jaraknya tidak dekat. Sudah jam 8 malam saat ini karena ia harus menghadiri rapat ekstrakulikuler-nya untuk membicarakan _hoobae-hoobae_-nya.

"Hey manis," Ucap seorang _ahjussi_ yang—uhk, bau alkohol menyerbak dimana-mana, dia, tidak, mereka mabuk berat. Sangat berat.

"S-sialan. Mau apa kalian?!" teriak Baekhyun geram.

"Tentu saja mau tubuhmu yang sangat—hik—mungil ini. Kau ketakutan hm, namja manis?—hik" balas salah satu _ahjussi_ yang memuakkan—itu yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Ti-tidak! Menjauh dasar sialan! A-aku bisa _hapkido_!" teriak Baekhyun memperingatkan. Namun para _ahjussi_—sialan—ini malah menertawakannya. Merasa diejek, Baekhyun menendang salah satu perut _ahjussi_ itu sampai mengeluarkan darah segar. _'Rasakan sialan!'_ batin Baekhyun puas.

"Heh! Kau cari mati, HAH!?" teriak salah satu _ahjussi_ geram sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolah Baekhyun.

"KALIAN YANG CARI MASALAH, SIALAN!" balas Baekhyun sembari memukul pipi _ahjussi_ tersebut.

_**Krek!**_

Gigi _ahjussi_ itu pun patah. Memang kekuatan ByunBaek itu luar biasa.

"GYAAAAAHH! BRENGSEK KALIAN! KALAU MAU HADAPI AKU SATU-SATU, PENGECUT!" Sembur Baekhyun melengking tak terima ketika kaki mungilnya diinjak dan tangan rampingnya di cengkram kuat-kuat.

"Hahahahaha! Baik anak-anak kita mul—"

_**BUUAAGGHH!**_

"NONA BYUN!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara _bass_nya keras. _'hah? Chanyeol?!_' batin Baekhyun keheranan, dan, dia bisa _boxing_?!—mengingat tadi ia meninju _ahjussi_—brengsek—itu dengan kuatnya.

"Heh Jangkung! Mau apakan kau tahanan kami?!" seru _ahjussi_—brengsek—tersebut tak terima. Ia memukul rahang Chanyeol keras, tapi Chanyeol meninju perut _ahjussi_ itu sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah segar, sang pemiliknya pun uring-uringan menahan rasa ngilu diperutnya.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi ditahan, dilepaskan karena para _ahjussi_ itu mau ikut meninju wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik salah satu baju belakang _ahjussi_ itu. Lalu memukulnya tepat dipipi. Setelah itu Baekhyun merasa ada yang menariknya, itu, ya—Park Chanyeol.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

"Hahh.. Chan—hosh—yeol.. aku lelah!" Teriak Baekhyun kewalahan.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berhenti berlari dan duduk di suatu tangga di jalanan. Mereka diam sejenak, berfikir apa saja yang tadi terjadi.

"Hey, kenapa murung? Kau kan belum di 'apa-apa' kan." ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku.. kaget, bodoh." Balas Baekhyun sambil memalingkan mukanya. "eh ngomong-ngomong kau bisa _boxing_? La-lalu, kenapa tadi pagi kau sa-sangat…"

"Sudah kubilang Baek, Aku sengaja tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku. Nanti kau lagi yang sakit." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih." Cicit Baekhyun pelan sambil menunduk. "Tapi kenapa kau belum pulang jam segini?"

"Te-tentu saja aku menghadiri rapat untuk klub basket!" sembur Chanyeol—salting ya?

Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aku kan Cuma nanya biasa aja kali, Tuan Park!" keluh Baekhyun sembari memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. _'manis…'_

"Hahaha! Ternyata _Uri_ Baekkie tetap harus dijaga meskipun dia jago _hapkido_ sekalipun! Hahaha!" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar.

"Aishh _jinjja_ Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol penuh perasaan—kesal.

"Aduhh! Iya ampun, Nona Byun! Emm, Mau kuantar pulang?" Ucap Chanyeol cepat sebelum Baekhyun protes.

"A-ayo! Antar aku." Balas Baekhyun pelan sambil menarik tangan kekar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.

.

* * *

"Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan memanggilnya Taozi, atau _peach?_ ahh manisnya! Lahir di Qingdao, China pada tanggal 2 Mei 1993. Golongan darahnya A, dan Zodiak Taurus. Dia sudah mempelajari _wushu_ selama 11.. tahun?! Ya Tuhan, menyeramkan, tapi dia tambah manis saja~. Dia suka ber-_aegyo_.. Astaga aku tidak sabar melihatnya _aegyo_.. Dia juga punya tubuh yang seksi_. Asdfghjkl,_ _my peach_! Dan~ bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla~" Beo Kris saat ia sedang membaca _PC_-nya dengan semua _blog_ yang mendata Huang Zi Tao-_nya_ (tentu saja dengan seenak giginya ia mengklaim bahwa Tao milik_nya_).

Kris adalah murid Pintar, tidak, _Genius_ yang memanfaatkan kejeniusannya _sebaik-baiknya_. Contonya? Seperti sekarang, Meng_hacked_ beberapa blog yang memuat data Tao-_nya_.

Dasar. Tiang. Naga. Maniak. Mesum.

_**BRUAAKK**_

"_HEYYO_ WUFAN BODOH! SEDANG APA KAU?!" Teriak sang kakak, Wu Gui Xian—atau supaya akrab, kita panggil Kyuhyun— sembari mendobrak—menurut Kris, pintu kamar Kris.

"AAAHHHKKK _ASDFGHJKL_ WU GUI XIAN _SUPER_ _IDIOT_! APA-APAAN KAU HAAH?" Sembur Kris saat melihat kakak _idiot_nya—sekali lagi, ini menurut Kris. Kris segera menutupi layar monitor _PC_ oleh badan atletisnya, takut terlihat oleh _evil gege_nya.

"HEH AKU INI _GEGE_ MU! DAN KAU HARUS MEM—Tunggu, apa yang kau sembunyikan ini Wufannie?" Goda Kyuhyun sembari melongok ke arah monitor _PC_ Kris.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu." Ucap Kris penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ohh, begitu? Baiklah aku akan melihat apa yang kau lihat di _PC_-mu itu di _PC_-ku sendiri. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa meng_hacked_ juga, eoh?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah tajam. Kalian tau? _Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya_. Jika Kris _Genius_, apa lagi Kyuhyun?

"Hhh, _arra_ _arra_ Wuxian! Kau menang." Cicit Kris mengetahui jika ia menyembunyikannya akan percuma saja.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus memanggilku ge—Astaga Wufan! Siapa _namja_ manis ini? Akhir nya kau menyukai manusia! Kupikir kau menyukai boneka kambingmu!" beo Kyuhyun sumringah melihat _namja_ mata panda yang ada dilayar monitor Kris.

"Aishh tentu saja aku menyukai manusia! Dan Wuxian, Ace bukan kambing, tapi alpaca!" Semprot Kris emosi karena boneka kesayangannya dibilang kambing. Embe. Biri-biri. Iww.

"Demi Tuhan, Wufan. Aku bahagiaaa! Oh kapan kau akan mengencani manusia tersial—maksudku _terberuntung_ itu?" ucap Kyuhyun _exited_ lagi—sambil menekan kata _terberuntung_. Sepertinya dia sudah dapat pencerahan atas _didi_nya itu. Oh ayo lah! Masa lalu _didi_nya suram sekali. Tanpa menyukai manusia, lalu memandang datar paha(seksi), dada(besar), bokong(montok) wanita dan muka imut pemuda manis. _Okay_ ini berlebihan.

Kris memberi _deathglare_ pada _gege_ _tercintanya_ tersebut. "Berisik, Wuxian. Dan. Keluar. Dari. KAMARKU!" Teriak Kris emosi(lagi). Haduh bisa-bisa dia mati muda.

"Hey aku _hyung_mu, _gege_mu, adik kecil. Panggil aku de—"

"_Arrgghh! Okay okay_!_ Ni Hao _Wu Gui Xian. _I__want to continue__ '__my__job'__back__._ _So,__you__get out__of__my room,__NOW__!" _Sembur Kris sambil mendorong tubuh bunc—_atletis_ Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya. Lalu menutup—

_**BRAAKK!**_

Lebih tepatnya membanting, pintu kamarnya.

"Huh, padahal kan aku cuma kepo. Biarin kan? Aku kan _gege_nya. Kepo _is_ _care_. Berarti aku peduli sama dia. Karena aku peduli makanya aku kepo. Kalau aku gak peduli ngapain kepo? bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla~" Beo Kyuhyun saat dikeluarkan dari kamar adiknya. Bawel sekali seperti Kris. Oh, sekali lagi, _Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya._

.

.

* * *

_Next day, _ _Seoul International High School (for boys)_

Di suatu ruangan klub, Kris sedang mendata nama-nama manusia yang akan masuk ke klub tercintanya—Basket. Sibuk? Biasa lah _dhuizang_. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ datang ke meja nya.

"_Annyeong_ Kris-_ge_~" ucap namja itu riang

"Ya…" balas Kris, tunggu..

"Hehe, masih ingat aku kan?"

"…"

"Kris-_ge_? Lupa yaah~?" cicit _namja_ itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya manis—merajuk.

'_asdfdiaghjklimutzxcvbnmsekalityuiopqwe..'_

"…" Kris masih tak bergeming~

"Ahh, hehe, ya sudah tak apa jika Kris-_ge_ tid—"

"Huang Zi Tao." Akhirnya sang _dragon_ berbicara juga. Tao? Oh _namja_ yang membuat Kris jadi _agak.._ anu, gila.

"Ahh senang nya _gege_ masih ingat pada Tao!" ucap Tao sumringah sambil tersenyum manis. Ya Tuhan kasihani Kris, ia bisa diabetes sekarang juga.

'_stay cool Kris. Stay cool. Kau mau imagemu hancur didepannya?' _batin Kris bertahan _'Tapi dia terlalu imut aku jadi ingin menciumnya~'_ dan terjadilah perang batin pada jiwa Kris.

"Ah, tentu saja _gege_ ingat Taozi." Balas Kris kalem sambil tersenyum menawan. Ternyata antara perang tadi, batin _stay cool_ nya yang menang. "Oh ya ada apa kemari?"

"Umm, Tao mau masuk klub Basket. Tapi Tao lupa daftar kemarin ge. Gimana~?" adu Tao sambil merajuk lagi.

'_Oh Tuhan kenapa makhluk ini begitu imut?' _Sudah kubilang, Tao membuat Kris _agak_.

"T-tentu saja boleh Taozi! Ambil saja kertas perdaftarannya di meja putih itu, isi disini sekarang. Lalu berikan padaku." Balas Kris sambil tersenyum lembut, dan tentu saja mengandung unsur modus. Sebenarnya pendaftaran ditutup kemarin. Tapi, apa yang tidak bisa dilkukan _dhuizang_?

"Baik _gege_~!" ucap Tao yang riang kembali. Kris meleleh. Haha. Kasihan. Tapi, ini kentungan.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Gege_ _gege_~" mulai Tao kembali. Kali ini ia sedang makan siang bersama sang _dragon_. Dan kali ini Kris yang mengajak. Jika tidak, kapan pdkt-nya?! Ok Kris, kalem.

"Ya?" Jawab Kris kalem, tapi sebenarnya jantung nya seperti sedang marathon.

"_Gege_ masuk klub _Wushu_ yuk, bersama Tao~" ajak Tao ceria sembari memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ nya.

"E-eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Kris gugup?

"Gak apa, biar Kris-_ge_ sama Tao aja _sih_." Ucap Tao polos. Sangat sangat polos. _Super duper tripel mega_ polos. _Okay_ ini lebay. Dan Kris? Apa kau dengar apa yang diucapkan nya? Woahh hati Kris berbunga-bunga sekali!

"Begitu? Tao mau bersamaku terus?" goda Kris, dan sukses membuat panda-_nya_ merona.

"Eum, ta-tapi kalau Kris-_ge_ tidak mau—"

"Maaf bukannya tidak mau, tetapi aku sudah kelas XII. Jadi tidak bisa mengikuti banyak eskul." Ucap Kris menyesal. Sangat sangat menyesal. _Super_ _du_— okay, mulai lagi.

"Yahh Kris-_ge_~ tapi tak apa. Kan Kris-_ge_ masih bisa denganku saat basket." Balas Tao memaklumi. Sudah manis, pengertian, imut, baik, _asdfghjkl_ kurang apa lagii?!

Kris hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _mupeng_. Muka pengen. Pengen banget malah. Pengen apa? Pengen Tao.

"Tentu saja _peach_. Aku selalu bisa denganmu." Ucap Kris tulus membuat Tao-_nya_ merona lagi. _Peach_? _PEACH_? Panggilan yang manis.

_'Demi Wuxian-ge tidak bisa bermain game lagi, aku sangat menyukainyaaa!'_

_ "_Hehe _gomawoyo_ _gege_.."

"okay. _Well_, kenapa kau masuk klub _Wushu_ Tao?"Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tao ingin hebat seperti _baba_ Tao, _ge_! Bisa _Wushu_ dengan lancar!" ucap Tao riang, semangat, dan ceria. Kris? _Mupeng_. _Mupeng_. _Mupeng_._'Telan aku sekarang, bumi. Telaannn!' _haduh Kris kebanyakan ngebatin, _deh_. Ngomong aja langsung.

"Ohh, tapi kan kau suda berlatih 11 tahun? Emang belum cukup?" ujar Kris lagi kepo. Kepo _is care, bro_.

"Iya sih _ge_.. Loh? _Gege_ tau darimana?" Tanya Tao juga. Kepo. Kan, Kris. _How_?

Kris melotot. "Ups, umm…."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC!**

**a/n 2: Sebenernya FF ini respon nya sedikit dan asalnya Lice mau delete. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur diketik-_- (daripada lumutan) dan juga ada yang support Lice (makasih banyak /lope/) Lice post aja :3 pleasee yang Read, Fave, Foll, plss Review FF ini biar jadi semangat buat Lice nya /kyungsooeyes**/

_**Super duper tripel mega(?) Thanks To:**_

**-Maple fujoshi2309 : iyaa Official pairing. Maksudnya mereka tuh mau manly makanya masuk sklh namja, eh ternyata malah jadi suka sm namja:v mian kalau gejee makasih mau review ^^**

** .96 : ini udah lanjutt makasih mau review ^^**

**-LeanJaeIn HHshipper : makasih banyak :'3 kayaknya iya deh huhehehe._.v oke silahkan w makasih mau review ^^**

**-Choi arang : makasih yaa~ oh ya mianhaeyo hehe makasih mau review ^^**

**-komengamutu : makasihh! iya Lice juga kangen :') /peluk bang tao/ makasih mau review ^^**

**-URuRuBaek : hehe ini udah lanjut u nado bogoshipo /salah/ iya nih kasian Jessica kan-_-a makasih mau review ^^**

**-lolamoet : gyaahh makasih banyak! w aduh aku belum mau cerai sama bang jidi /salah/ makasih mau review ^^**

**-ohluhannie : engga itu si sehun biasa ga ada kerjaan lagi jalan-jalan di sekolahnya/? Terus ke lantai dehh. Makasihh makasih juga ya mau review ^^**

**Lice minta Reviewnya lagi boleh?^^ **


End file.
